Light of the Vale
by Little Lillymon
Summary: When returning the light, it's a test of survival, courage and friendship. Dose Mimi have what is takes to bring the light back to the Vale? Or will the darkness overshadow the knigdom and take away her life and the lives of her loved ones? Mimato, Taiora
1. Prologue

Light of The Vale:

Started: June 9, 2006.

As the darkness slowly overshadowed the kingdom Amethyst the light became weaker. Soon all the cities would be over run by the army of darkness with their leader Aslan. Each day the light gets weaker and smaller.

Aslan knows that there is still more light, he is now looking for it to destroy it. The light must be returned to the Vale where it will be safe and shine over the darkness and save the world.

The only thing is no one knows where the light is. Rumor has it that it's at the top of the biggest mountain buried beneath the snow, or deep beneath the ground, others say it's at the bottom of the deepest ocean, but no one really knows.

The people of Amethyst are losing hope of ever finding the light and returning it to the vale. They're starting to believe all is lost for Amethyst. To make things wost their only king to be, does not wish to be king and has now run away.

This whole thing has turned some of the other cities in Amethyst against each other, not wanting to help each other.

But before we know it the light will soon fall into a normals girl hand.


	2. The Finding

The Finding:

Started June 11, 2006

Rivindel, the most beautiful and peaceful city in Amethyst so far untouched by the darkness. Down by a lake were two girls Mimi and Sora who were best friends since they were 2 years old, were walking on the edge of the lake.

"Sora? When do you think someone will find the light?"

"I don't really know, but we're running out of time." replied Sora as worry crossed over her face.

"Sora I'm scared, what if we never find it? What if Aslan finds it first, what if..."

"Mimi, calm down, we wont let him win!" told Sora sternly. Mimi stopped walking and looked at the ground. "Mimi come on."

Mimi started walking again, but the ground partly caved under her feet causing her to fall.

"MIMI!" shrieked Sora. Sora got down to her knees by the edge looking for Mimi. _I really should have learned how to swim! _thoughtSora for her and Mimi both couldn't swim. "MIMI!" cried Sora again. She looked up the hill to the city to see Robby Mimi's older brother. "ROBBY!" she screamed.

Robby looked down to where he heard his name being called. "It's MIMI!" she cried. Robby dropped what he was doing, ran down the hill and dived into the water.

Down in the water Mimi looked up to the surface, trying to swim back to the top. She could feel herself running out of air. Then something caught her eye, she looked down to see something shining in the sand. She grabbed it and looked at it, then she could feel someone grab her around the waist and pull her to the surface.

Right as she came up to the surface she took in a big gulp of air. Robby swam over to Sora while still holing Mimi. Sora helped Robby get Mimi on the ground. Robby pulled himself out of the water. Mimi just laid there breathing hard with Robby.

"Mimi are you alright?" asked at worried Sora. She didn't answer but roll over to her side and open her hand to see what she found. "Mimi!" asked Robby as he knelt down beside her with Sora.

They both gasped at what they saw. Mimi stood up with the others. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Sora. "If your thinking is the Light of the Vale then you guessed right." told Robby.

"It's so beautiful." whispered Mimi. It was just a necklace with a silver chain and a little clear orb with a bright light shining inside.

"What do we do with it?" asked Sora.

"What do you mean what do we do with it, we should take it back to the Vale... Now!" told Robby.

"But shouldn't we talk it to the city counselors so they can deal with it?" asked Sora.

"But we found it, we should do it, Aslan could find it any time now."

"All the more reason for us to take it to the city counselors, were just teenagers." demanded Sora. "Anyway Mimi found it she, should decide what we do with it, even though I think we should take it to the city counselors." told Sora.

"We take it to the city counselors." told Mimi. Sora nodded her head. They started walking up to the city.

Later on: After Mimi had told the counselors about the light. The counselors called a major meeting.

"As we know most of the kingdom is under the darkness. Therefor we must send 6 willing people to go on a dangerous journey all the way to the Vale. There will be many dangers." commented Peter.

"I will take it." volunteered Robby. Some of the people around them laughed. "Robby your just a boy, we need a man to do this, we can't put the fate of the world in your hands." told Peter.

"But I am one of the best archers in the whole city. I can do it." complained Robby.

"Robby enough!" told Peter sternly.

Robby crossed his arms in frustration.

"I will go." said Justin.

"Ah yes the _Best _archer in the city." told Peter as he eyes Robby.

"And Justin you may pick the best and strongest warriors for your journey. Chose wisely." advised Peter.

"Alright I choose Adrian, Jerad, Sora, Mimi and...?"

"Hey, If my sister is going I'm going too, I have to protect her you know." interrupted Robby. "And yes _Robby_." finished Justin as he rolled his eyes.

Peter walked over to Justin.

"Nice choice Justin, Adrian is a good swordsman, and Jerad knows theses lands really well. And Sora knows the best cures and what to use around her when someone is injured.

Mimi has a the best female eye sight and aim for an archer, hardly ever misses a shot.

I suggest you keep an I on that Robby and his mouth, he is right, he is _one _of the best archers, but clearly _your _still the best, but anyhow just watch out for that back talk of his." told Peter.

"Don't worry Peter, I have I have him under control." assured Justin. Robby walked by and glared at Justin, from over hearing their conversation.

"Now Justin is the leader of this group, and you shall take orders from him for now on." told Peter. "You have until tomorrow, to pack what you need and to get a full night of rest. The darkness never sleeps. And at all cost keep the light safe."

In Mimi's and Sora's room: "Mimi, you know this is a very dangerous journey, maybe you should stay behind."

"Sora! I am not a little kid, I can take care of myself, I'm only one year younger than you. Stop telling me what to do and leave me alone!" snapped Mimi.

Sora looked at her in silence, hurt obviously written on her face. She looked back down to what she was doing. Mimi sighed.  
"Sora, I'm sorry. It's just now that we found the light it means we have a chance of overcoming the darkness and restoring the peace of Amethyst." told Mimi. "And that we have to be the ones to do it, is really putting me under pressure."

Sora looked up with understanding eyes.

"Don't worry we'll get threw this." Sora smiled. Mimi smiled also. They both finished packing then went into their separate beds.

During the night Mimi took out the light and looked at it. It shined only a little. _So beautiful_ she thought. She then put it around her neck and went to sleep.

The next day: Everyone got into their warriors clothes Mimi and Sora wore ankle length dresses but nothing to fancy.

Mimi wore a forest green dress with long sleeves, a darker green cape that draped over her shoulders. And tan shoes that laced around her feet. And the light around her neck. (I know it's nothing interesting but it's just going to get ruined on their journey.)

And Sora wore the same exact thing but it's blue dress and darker blue cape that also draped over her shoulders. (Use your imaginations for Robby's and the other guys clothes.)

Everyone one was waiting for Peter and the other counselors to come. They finally came.

"Now I've each brought you a horse and I and the other counselors have packed you enough food and water for only 3 months, but along your journey you should come across a few towns but that will be very rear most of this kingdom is just acres, eat your food wisely." Told Peter.

Everyone nodded their heads. Everyone grabbed a horse and got on.

Everyone had a black or brown horse while Mimi had a all white one, named Lilly.

"Now be careful." warned Peter.

"We will." assured Justin. They then set off on their long journey.

They rode up to the city gates and out probably never to see their city ever again. Depending if they can get the light back to the Vale before Aslan gets it, or if they even make it there alive.

Please review! Was it any good? Please tell me! And I'll update some more!


	3. A new member

Mimi's POV

As we walked out the city gates I knew there was no turning back now. As I trailed behind I looked back to see the people of the city watching us take out leave maybe forever. I knew they were hoping, praying that we would make it in time, in one piece, that we would be safe from Aslan and the darkness. I gave them a tiny reassuring wave. And caught up with the others. I rode by Sora's side in silence the only sound of the steady pounds of the horses hooves hitting the ground. We were soon out of sight of Rivendel, out of sight from our friends and family.

I looked down to the light and picked it up. The light was dimming. The forces of the darkness were getting stronger. Aslan's army was getting bigger.

We then came across a forest with two paths.

"We go right." Told Jared.

"Be on your guard who knows what's hiding in these trees." Told Justin.

They all rode on into the dark eerie forest.

"This place gives me the creeps." I said.

"I know what you mean." Replied Sora.

We rode on for a couple of minutes in silence just looking at nothing in particular.

"Sora do you think we'll ever go to war?" I asked.

"I really don't know. But we might. Aslan does know the last piece of light has been found. He already sent his army out looking for it. He won't rest till he finds it and destroys it. But we wont let him do that. We'll do what ever it takes to not let that happen." Told Sora. I nodded my head in agreement.

"The only thing is." Continued Sora. "The one person we need the most to guide us has run away from his responsibilities… the king. I just can believe he would just run away like that! The nerve of him. If he really cared for Amethyst he would be here right now protecting _his _kingdom. But instead he goes off into hiding, some king." Said Sora disgustedly. I looked down in sadness.

"He must have had a good reason to run away from us." I told standing up for our king even though I know Sora was right.

"No Mimi. He's a traitor to his own kingdom a traitor to his people." Spat Sora.

No time in my life have I ever seen Sora speak with so much hate, and sound so mean. I've always known her as a gentle, sweet, caring, non-judging person. It really took me by surprise.

"I guess your right Sora." I said quietly.

Another wave of silence washed over the group. As we walked deeper into the forest it got darker with each step.

We then came to a halt. I looked up to the others to see what was going on. "I heard something." Told Justin quietly. Then the light started to glow brightly, shining uncontrollably. Just then an arrow soared right through Justin's shirt shoulder causing him to fall off his horse. "It's an ambush, get out of here now!" called Justin. Everyone got their horses to run away. Justin quickly pulled the arrow from his shirt, jumped on his horse and rode off to catch up with the others. He looked behind him to see no one there. He started to turn his head back around but something caught his attention something jumped out of the trees just a few feet from him. He kicked his horse to make it go faster.

He could see the rest of the group not that far from him now. He looked behind him to see a huge bear/wolf like animal, with a little ugly person riding it that looked like no human. Then Justin saw a lot more right behind him. At lest 11 all together.

Justin quickly caught up with the others he raced past everyone and got in the front to lead them. "Everyone follow me!" he called. He ran off the path into the forest that could lead us god knows where. I was the last one to follow everyone. We swerved past trees and dogged branches. I looked behind to see the army of Aslan right behind us. I turned back around and I could see Sora in front of me fading away. _I'm falling behind! _ I thought nervously. I looked back behind me to see nothing chasing us anymore. When I turned back around my eyes went huge. I cried out as I got hit right above my chest falling to the ground with a loud thump. That really knocked the air out of me.

I laid there gasping for air. Squirming in pain. I finally got my breath back. I took in a big gulp of air. I stood up painfully. My chest felt like it was on fire. There was probably going to be a big nasty bruise there now. I then heard a snap around me. I looked around… but nothing. I started running. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I looked behind me to see them. I knew there was no way I could out run them, but I had to try after all I did have the light with me. I looked back again but this time I didn't see them. _ Where did they go! _ I thought.

I stopped to catch my breath I turned around but I still didn't see anything. Then I felt a hand wrap it's self around my tiny waist and put the other hand across my mouth. I tried to scream and pull it's hands off of me but it was too strong. It pulled me into the trees and pulled me to the ground. I struggled under its grip. I finally got a good glimpse of him. He was a handsome young man about my age from what I could tell. He had sun blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

He looked at me and shushed me. I frowned at him. No one shushes Mimi Tachikawa. He took his hand from my mouth. Immediately I started yelling at him. "How dare you touch me and shush me! do you…" Mimi was cut off from his hand going on her mouth again. I gave him the best glare I could give. I think I saw him flinch. Just then we heard running. Aslan's little army ran right past us without seeing us. I heard him sigh in relief. He then let go of me. "You really need to know when to keep your mouth shut. You could have gave away our cover." He said.

"I was doing just fine with out you! I can handle myself." I snapped as I stood up and started walking away. "Hey where are you going?" he asked as he grabbed my wrist. "And don't touch me!" I exclaimed as I yanked my hand away.

"Hey! I just saved your life, the least you could do is say thank you." He said with a frown.

"I never asked for your help! So leave me alone!"

I started to walk away but he grabbed me again.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down! They're still out there. They could come back anytime." He warned.

"Well you know what? I have to go find my horse now and I have to find my group that might still be in danger. So if you excuse me!" I told rudely.

"I understand that but could I at least know your name?" he asked calmly.

"No." I replied flatly.

He pressed his lips together in frustration, but calmed himself down.

"Well then I'll tell you my name. I am Yamato Ishida. But you can just call me Matt"

"Don't care." I said dully.

"Why are you being so rude? I just saved your life." Yamato cried with a frown.

"Fine _Matt_ if I tell you my name will you leave me alone?" I asked impatiently.

When I looked at him I saw he wasn't even paying attention. He was staring at something. I followed his gaze to see him staring at my chest! Man did I get pissed!

"Keep your eyes to yourself you little pervert!" I screamed. And I cover myself.

Matt realizing what she meant. "No. No. No. It's not what you think. Your dress isn't revealing. It practically covers you up." Matt said. I dropped my jaw.

"So you were looking!" I cried. "You better run be for I beat you to a bloody pulp!" I yelled.

"NO! I was looking at your necklace It's the last piece of the light. I swear I wasn't looking at anything else! I was only looking at the light!" Matt cried.

I narrowed my eyes and eyed him suspiciously. I guess he was only looking at the light, after all it was by chest I can't blame him.

"Fine. Sorry I accused your of looking at my… well you know what I mean." I began to blush I hope he didn't see. But I have to admit he was handsome. "And thank you for saving me. My name is Mimi Tachikawa."

Matt had a tiny smile on his face.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mimi."

"Yeah don't flatter yourself. Now I just told you my name so you have to leave me alone now." I said as I started to walk away. Matt looked amused. That girl was really. Different. Matt ran up to her and gently grabbed her wrist again. "How about I help you look for your horse and group."

"You said you would leave me alone if I told you my name. And I did, now be gone." I said clearly annoyed as I pulled my hand back.

"But I can help you I'll…" Matt was cut off from an arrow flying threw his shoulder sleeve and soaring into a tree. Mimi looked alarmed thinking it was Aslan's army again. She looked behind her to see Sora, she had shot the arrow. The others coming up behind her. Justin rode up to the front, got off his horse and walked up to Matt. Sora got off her horse to and ran up to Mimi. They embraced each other.

"Are you alright!" Sora asked frantically.

"Yes, Sora. I'm fine." I replied.

"You scared me Mimi. I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Sora, really I'm fine."

"OK. I'm just so glad your alright!" she exclaimed.

Robby then walked up to Sora and I. He hugged me too.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good. Now who is this person?" asked Robby as he eyes Matt.

Justin walked up to us. "Mimi this person claims to know you." Asked Justin.

"Well, I just met him. He saved my life and the light." I said.

Everyone looked at him suspiciously. Justin pulled the arrow out of the tree and walked back to his horse and got on. "Now that we have found you we must be moving on. We can't waist a minute longer." He said.

Everyone got on their horses. Except for Me.

"Mimi where's Lilly?" asked Sora. I shrugged.

Just then Lilly appeared from the trees. I patted her neck and got on. I looked over to Matt. He just stared at me. I broke our stare, turned Lilly around and started to ride away. Until some certain person came up to my side. I looked down with a frustrated face.

"What do you want now?"

"I was wondering if I could go with you guys?"

"No. For one it's not up to me. Second there aren't anymore horses." I said. Sora then rode up to us. "What's going on we need to go now?" She said to me. I was about to say something but Matt beat me to it.

"I was wondering if I could join you in returning the light to the Vale." He said to Sora.

"Well I don't know. I'll go ask Justin." Replied Sora. I looked alarmed. I was about to say something but it was to late. I sighed in frustration. Why couldn't this guy just leave me alone? I looked over to Sora and Justin. Justin looked at Matt and nodded his head yes that he could tag along.

"Wait we don't have anymore horses!" I cried.

"Maybe your could ride with Robby or Sora and he can ride on your horse." Suggested Justin.

"Fine with me." Added Robby and Sora.

"It's ok I'll ride with Mimi." Told Matt as he jumped in the back with me. I sighed. I saw Robby look at Matt suspiciously. Unsure if he should be riding with me. He then grabbed the reins from my hands.

"Hey!" I cried.

"What I need to hold something so I don't fall off. And if you fall off you'll just fall into my arms." He said.

"Fine what ever!" I growled.

"Ok know that we have that settled that we can be leaving now." Said Justin. Adrian walked over to Matt and me.

"So… Matt… right?" he asked. "Yeah Matt."

"Do you have and special abilities." Adrian asked.

"Uh yeah I'm good with a sword. I'm the best in my city."

"And what city did you come from?"

"I'm from Blue fountain." Told Matt.

"Interesting. I've never head of it."

Matt looked nerves. He was about to say something when Justin called to them that it was time to go now. Matt sighed in relief Adrian eyed Matt then rode off to the front with Justin. I could tell everyone was unsure of Matt. I really didn't know if I trusted also. But he did save me so he couldn't be all bad. We all walked in a single file line with Justin in the front leading us. Then Jerad, Robby, Sora then me and Matt then last Adrian. I looked up at him. God he was handsome. I looked back down as he looked at me. I hope I'll be able to control my feelings.


	4. Dark Knights

Sorry for the long update my computer hasn't been working too well. And to tell the truth; I don't really know how to start the beginning of this story. And since I didn't know how to start the story it took me a while to come up with ideas, and when I did I didn't like them,so then I had to start over. So yeah read on.

**

* * *

Matt's POV **

I looked up into the darkening sky. It would be dark soon. I then heard Justin's voice fill the air. "I know it'll be nightfall soon, but we have to keep going. We ride through the night." I looked at everyone and none of them looked tired. I sighed. Every once in awhile I would find someone looking at me. I'm sure they had a lot of questions running threw their minds about me. I could see it on their faces. I'm sure they didn't trust me completely. Adrian was most suspicious. I found it very annoying that every 5 minutes someone would be staring.

I knew Robby was very unsure about me, especially that I was ridding with his little sister. But I could understand that, just being protective of his sister.

We heard Justin's voice again. "We really need to be on guard. It will be harder to spot any danger in the dark."

Then Jerad's voice could be heard. "It should only be a few more hours until we get out of this forest. We'll then be in the west meadows."

Soon enough it was nightfall. It was real hard to see what was right in front of me. The only 2 lights were the moon and the light it's self. Just enough to see Mimi and the next person in front of me.

I looked around me thinking I heard something. But only thinking it was the wind I ignored it. It was about 11:30 I sighed trying to keep myself from falling asleep. I felt some weight fall into me. I looked down and saw Mimi sleeping soundly. I guess she couldn't stay awake any longer. I gave a tiny smile and looked ahead.

I know I just met her and all but something about her made me feel away I've never felt before.

Sora then rode to my side and looked at Mimi then at me. "Just so you know she can be a handful sometimes."

"Yeah." I answered remembering earlier with the whole thing trying to keep her quiet.

"So anyway, tell me about yourself."

"What about?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Well. I'm from Red Fountain." I said.

"Red Fountain? But I thought you said you were from _Blue_ Fountain." She said confused.

"That's what I meant. Blue Fountain." I said nervously. I saw her eye me suspiciously, but she just shrugged it off. I mental smacked myself for almost blowing my cover."

"Anyway. I'm the best swordsmen in my city."

"Really, how so." She asked.

"I just am, I won every contest and was proclaimed the best."

"Interesting. So you will be use to us after all." She smiled.

I frowned slightly and looked back ahead. I felt Mimi sifting. She woke up and looked around us then to me. "Decided to wake up you only slept for about 7 minutes." I said.

"Please. I just met you. Leave me alone. I know nothing about you." She snapped.

"Maybe that's just it." I said. She rolled her eyes.

I don't know how long we rode on, but it seemed like forever before we got out of that forest. We then came across the west meadows just like Jerad said. Just wide land that looked like it would go on forever, with a few trees here and there, and a lot of boulders, the sun just barely peaking over the horizon. We rode on for another hour in silence. We then saw an old abandoned house.

"Do we go in?" Asked Jerad.

"Yes. But just for 15 minutes." Replied Justin to just Jerad. Justin then called to the rest to the group that they would rest up.

"Finally some space!" cried Mimi as she jumped down from her horse and me. She ran into the house with Robby following her telling her to wait. Sora got off her horse and ran to catch up with them. The others got off also and went inside. Thehouse was real old from the looks of all the dust covering everything. Part of the roof was caved in, everything was scattered all over the floor with dust and spider webs burying it. Part of the stairs was gone, and the windows were broken.

Each one of them started to go up the stairs. 5 of the stairs were missing. Justin jumped over them, then Adrian, Jerad, Robby, Sora, Mimi, then last me. Mimi stepped on a stair, causing it to fall from all the others walking on it. Mimi's hands went up trying to catch herself from falling on the hard ground. I quickly grabbed her hand breaking her fall. She looked up at me with scared eyes and grabbed my hand with her other hand. I grabbed her with my other hand and pulled her up slowly. The others were already up there so they didn't see what happened.

"looks like I saved you again." I smiled.

"Yeah thanks… again." She said and continued but more carefully.

I shook my head and smiled. When we got up there, nothing was up there, but4 empty rooms.

"Well nothings here. We're going to go out. We'll be back in 15 minutes." Told Justin.

"Who's all going?" asked Sora.

"Jerad, Adrian, and Matt if he wants to." Justin said.

I nodded my head. We then heard a crash. We turned around to see Robby on the floor. I laughed a little. I saw him glare at me then everyone else that was laughing. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off.

"What so funny all I did was sit in a chair." He said.

"That broke…" asked Mimi.

"Whatever I want to go to! If I can't sit anywhere I want to go then." Told Robby.

"But if all the guys go who's going to watch the girls." Asked Justin.

Mimi and Sora rolled their eyes.

"Justin I think we can take care of ourselves." Told Sora.

"Yeah besides Robby never gets to do anything fun." Told Mimi.

"Fine. Robby you can go too. But you better listen to me." Told Justin sternly.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sighed Robby.

"Alright. We'll be back soon." Justin said.

"Be careful. Be wont be gone long, we'll be real close." Told Robby to Mimi.

"Don't worry we'll be alright." Mimi sighed.

Everyone went back down stairs with the girls following. The guys walked out, got on thier horses and rode out a little ways.

"So what do we do now?" asked Mimi.

"I don't know. Just wait." Suggested Sora.

"Sounds like fun." Mimi said sarcastically.

Sora gave a faint smile.

* * *

"So what are we exactly looking for?" I asked Justin. 

"Any signs of Aslan's army." He replied.

I looked behind me thinking I heard something running by, but I didn't see anything. I was about to turn my head around but a path of horse prints leading to the abandon house caught my eye. But I decided that they just came from us. I looked back at them again and noticed that they didn't even start where we were. That was bad.

"Guys I think we have trouble!"

* * *

"So what do you think of Matt?" asked Sora. 

"Well I don't know. I just met him so I won't judge too much. I think he's…" Mimi stopped her sentence and looked towards the door.

"What is it Mimi?"

"I heard some horses running." Mimi replied.

She started to walk over to the shattered window. Before she could even get there, they both heard a horrifying screech. Sora gasped and looked alarmed. Mimi looked at Sora with scared eyes. Mimi walked all the way to the window and peeped out. She gasped at what she saw. Sora walked over to Mimi and looked out also, and gasped. She grabbed Mimi's wrist and pulled her up the stairs. Sora let go of Mimi's hand just to jump over the missing stairs. She turned around and reached her hands out to Mimi.

"Come on Mimi!" she exclaimed.

Mimi reached out and grabbed her hands. Sora pulled her causing her to all most fall they ran up the rest of the stairs and ran in to a room, locked it and backed up into the middle. Both breathing hard.

"Sora. What are they?" Mimi asked a scared.

"They're the dark knights." Told Sora.

"What's that?"

"You don't want to know." Whispered Sora.

They stood in the middle of the room with linked arms. Sora unlinked their arms and got her crossbow out ready with an arrow. Mimi did the same thing.

"Mimi be ready for what comes through that door." Whispered Sora.

They could both hear loud thumps of walking around on the second floor. Mimi and Sora got into a shooting position. They could hear feet pound right in front of their door. Mimi's eyes lead down to the bottom of the door. She could see the shadows of the dark knight's feet walk side to side on the other side of the door. Just then the door burst opened and 4 men dressed in black cloaks with their hoods covering their faces walked in.

Right when they walked in, Mimi and Sora released their arrows causing them to soar right into them. Mimi had another arrow ready in less than a second. It took longer for Sora to get them out though. Mimi kept shooting them over and over and over. She never missed once. Each time one of them cried out in pain. Mimi pinned one of them to the wall. Sora and Mimi only slowed them down. The other three made their way right in font of them.

* * *

"Guys we have trouble!" called Matt. 

Everyone looked at him strange. "What is it?" asked Justin.

"Looks like someone was following us. They're heading to Mimi and Sora." Told Matt as he pointed at the tracks.

"Your right. Lets move!" yelled Justin. They all rode as fast as their horses could go. They rode across the wide bare land to save Mimi and Sora.

"Don't worry Mimi and Sora can handle themselves!" called Justin.

"Yeah right. I only came to protect my little sister. And so far it's not going to well!" yelled Robby.

"Don't worry! They'll be fine!" yelled Jerad.

We could finally see the abandoned onld house in clear view.

"We're almost there!" yelled Robby.

They rode up to the door, jumped off their horses and ran inside.

* * *

Sora was just about to get another arrow but one of the Dark Knights yanked her crossbow out of her hand and threw it out of reach. Sora gasped and looked at the Dark Knight with anger and fear at the same time. Mimi dropped her crossbow and just grabbed an arrow by it's self and stabbed it in one of the Dark Knights Face. It screeched in pain. The Dark Knight that Mimi pinned against the wall got loose and moved so fast you couldn't even see him. He ran behind Sora and Mimi and yanked the case that held their arrows causing the strap to rip. He threw the cases out the window. 

The force of the yank sent Mimi and Sora to the ground with a loud thump. They looked up at the Dark Knights with fear. They slowly crawled away their eyes never leaving the Dark Knights. Sora stood up with a Dark Knight right in font of her. The Dark Knight took out his sword and ready to stab Sora. He brought the blade down meeting it with Sora's sword that she was hidding.

The knight started to laugh in a low loud roar. Mimi covered her ears.

"You think you can beat me?" he bellowed.

"Give up the Light now!" he demanded.

"Never!" yelled Sora. The knight brought his sword down and hit Sora to the ground causing her to loose conscious.

"SORA!" cried Mimi. All 4 of the Dark Knights walked up to Mimi who was crouched up against the wall. Mimi just sat there glaring at them. One of the Knights started to reach for the Light that hung around her neck. He was almost there when Mimi grabbed her little mini knife and stabbed it in the Knights leg. He yelled in pain and reached for his sword. Sora then regained concisions and looked over to Mimi. She quickly leaped in font of Mimi and took the painful blow of the blade going through her skin. She cried out in pain and held her stomach. "SORA!" screamed Mimi.

* * *

**(If anyone forgot it's still in Matt's POV)**

"MIMI. SORA!" yelled Justin.

Robby was the first one to run up the stairs, then Justin and me, followed by the others. We all got our swords ready to attack. We looked around in all the rooms. Finally I saw the Dark Knights in the last room around Mimi and Sora.

"Their in here!" I called.

The sound of other voices brought the attention way from the girls. All of a sudden the Dark Knights were being overruled by the guys. Robby and Jerad ran over to Mimi who was holding Sora in her arms.

"What happened!" Robby asked as he looked at her wound.

Mimi just looked at him with a tiny frown and tears ready to fall any second.

"We need to get her to the healing springs right now!" told Jerad.

I was taking 2 of the Dark Knights on my own. Justin and Adrian were taking on 1. We were slowly pushing the Knights towards the doors. Our swords kept making a clashing sound every time they met. I was having no trouble taking on two of the knights.

We finally drove the Knights out of the room and were now fighting in the hallway. I cut one of the Dark Knights in the stomach drawing blood. He yelled in pain and fell to the floor. I was now fighting the leader.

For some reason the leader of the Dark Knights stopped fighting with me.

"Fallback we're out numbered!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs, with the others following. The one that I injured stood up while holding his stomach and ran after the others. Adrian started to follow.

"Adrian. Stop. Let them go." Called Justin. Adrian frowned from disagreement but obeyed anyway. We all ran back into the room and knelt down next to the others.

"We need to get her to the Healing Springs." Told Jerad.

"Alright lets go." Replied Justin.

Robby picked up Sora and carried her out of the room with Mimi right by his side holding Sora's hand. We all ran out of the house and got on our horses. Sora wouldn't be with us very much longer, we had to hurry. Mimi got her own horse back; I rode on Sora's horse, while Sora rode with Robby. I looked behind me to see Mimi trailing behind everyone; I slowed the horse down and waited for Mimi. When she caught up she just rode past me with her head down.

"Mimi." I called, but she just ignored me. I rode up to her and kept the horses at the same pace.

"Mimi?" I asked again. Still no response. I sighed in frustration.

"Mimi, talk to me!"

"Why should I? I barely know you! I just met you yesterday. You think I'll just open up to you? Tell you all my feeling? Tell you everything that happens to run through my mind?" she snapped with her head still down.

I was about to yell back at her until her head came up and she looked at me with tears streaking down her pretty features. I calmed myself down and talked calmly to her.

"Mimi I don't expect you to tell me everything, and I know you just met me, but I'm trying to be your friend could you justbe a little nicer to me, I did save your life _twice._"

"Fine, I'll be nicer." She said as she wiped her tears away and smiled a little.

"I'm just worried about Sora." She said.

"I know we all are."

* * *

it's a sucky chapter. But like I said I didn't know how I was going to write the beginning, So it probably sucked. Anyway review and tell me what you think!**>. **


End file.
